


Carry On (Rewritten)

by nameless_novelist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_novelist/pseuds/nameless_novelist
Summary: 15 years ago, two brothers hit the road in search of their father. The road they were on was never smooth – it was bumpy, it had lots of curves, and sometimes they have to go off the road. This is where their road ends.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Carry On (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Supernatural, created by Eric Kripke and broadcasted by the CW. Also, the original script of 15x20 is written by Andrew Dabb.  
> This fiction contains a partial transcript of 15x20 (written in italics). Should it be a problem that I’ve only partially rewritten the script I will delete the original part.
> 
> Few other things I’d like to just get it out there:  
> 1\. The plot will remain rather similar to Andrew Dabb’s original script. This rewriting started out as me trying to understand why I have taken such a strong dislike toward 15x20. I tried to keep the changed minimum to respect the original script. (In the end, I failed)  
> 2\. There are major changes in the dialogues between Sam and Dean. I, for one, believe that their story, or a hero’s journey as Kripke describes it, should not end up exactly like how it was in the beginning. Over the years they have grown and I wanted to that show that, to see how far they’ve come.  
> 3\. Last but not least, I was quite upset that the excuse for not having many of the characters appear in the last episode was COVID-19. I saw a possibility of using suitable footage from previous episodes and a voice-over (which is possible, as Misha Collins briefly did a voice-over in 15x19). So what should've happened in this episode but didn't will most definitely happen this time.  
> → Scenes regarding Castiel - footage from 12.09, regarding Eileen Leahy - the “blurry” woman (if anyone knows the actor’s name, please let me know)
> 
> Special shoutout to Yantoki @yantoki_spn for generously lending me the idea to include a quote from 8x14 in the final bridge scene!

**SUPERNATURAL**

15.20 Carry On

Written by: Andrew Dabb

Directed by: Robert Singer

Air Date: November 19, 2020

Rewritten by: nameless_novelist

* * *

THEN

_(Recapitulation of S15 E18 and E19)_

_SAM: With Chuck not writing our story anymore, we get to write our own._

_DEAN: Finally free._

_(Scene from E19, where Sam and Dean drive down a long road)_

NOW

_INT. BUNKER - MORNING_

_(Clock ticking)_

_(Alarm rings)_

_(♪ “Ordinary Life” by Van Morrison playing)_

_(Dean groans and stops the alarm)_

_(Dean sighs and grunts)_

_(Miracle barks at him and lunges onto Dean’s bed)_

_DEAN: (hugging Miracle) Hey, Buddy. Good morning. Ohh!_

_(Sam jogging and enjoying the view)_

_♪ Sinking fast, hold tight_

_♪ Just remember ordinary life_

_♪ More trouble, than it’s worth_

_(Sam cooking)_

_♪ Know it when you see the sign_

_(Dean walks in with a robe)_

_♪ Nothing feels right, step out of line_

_♪ Just remember ordinary mind_

_SAM: It’s hot._

_DEAN: (yelps) HOT bread._

_(Dean brushing his teeth)_

_♪ Nagging wife, starts a fight_

_(Sam comes out of the shower half-naked and begins cleaning his room)_

_♪ Trying to make you uptight_

_♪ Workaholic, on your bike_

_(Showing Dean’s room)_

_(Dean is tossing everything aside)_

_♪ Take a look at it in the daylight_

_♪ Nothing feels right, step out of line_

_♪ Just remember ordinary mins_

_(Again with Sam cleaning his room)_

_♪ Ordinary life,_

_(Again with Dean cleaning his room)_

_♪ be my rock in times of trouble_

_(Sam walks out of his room)_

_♪ Get me back on earth_

_♪ Put my feet on the ground_

_DEAN: (does dishes and whistles to feed scraps to Miracle) There you go. Good boy._

_(Sam reading next to the laundry machine)_

_♪ Ordinary life,_

_♪ be my rock in times of trouble_

_♪ Bring me down to earth_

_♪ Keep my feet on the ground_

_(Dean cleaning guns and takes a look at his wristwatch)_

_♪ Keep on pushing, make it useful_

_♪ Do what you have to do_

_(Dean looking something up on the laptop in the library)_

_♪ Keep on working, keep on doing_

_♪ Combat ordinary strife_

_♪ Need a woman, be my friend_

_♪ Understand ordinary life._

_SAM: (taking a seat in front of Dean)_ _Nothing weird coming over the wire. Social media looks clean. You got anything Dean?_

_DEAN: I got something._

_INSERT. TITLE CARD_

INT. IMPALA, Dean driving and Sam on the shotgun - DAY

SAM: So, uh, what are you been up to? I see you spending a lot of time with your laptop lately.

DEAN: Well, I’m not watching porn in our library if that’s what you’re asking. (smirks) Unlike you, Sammy.

SAM: (looks exasperated and ignores the comment) You seem... different. You don’t hit pick anyone up from the bar. You let other hunters take some of the hunts we find. And you... you don’t even drink as much as you used to.

DEAN: (looks over to Sam incredulously) Are you actually suggesting me that I should drink more often?

SAM: What? No! I’m not saying it’s a bad thing but... (in a quieter voice) after all of this, I don’t want you to keep secrets from me.

DEAN: (his expression softens) I was just looking up a job application. Mechanic, y’know, since I kept Baby running for more than a couple decades. I mean I haven’t figured out much myself but-

SAM: No, Dean, that’s great! I’m happy for you. Truly. (looks at Dean with a genuine smile) Are you thinking about retiring all together?

DEAN: Maybe? I don’t know man, like I said I’m figuring things out. (clears his throat) Well, what about you, Sam? You gonna keep on walking down this road? (thinks for a moment and speaks with a mischievous tone) Tell me, is Eileen gonna be my sister-in-law soon? Because I’m 100% okay with that, by the way, if I wasn’t clear about it already.

SAM: (rolls his eyes) Thank you for your input but no, Dean. At least not yet. And about hunting... I don’t know, man. I used to think of it as a long, long tunnel and that normal life would be like the light at the end but... I think about all the lives we saved, I think about all the Men of Letters documents that other hunters don’t even know about. Somehow I feel like I have the responsibility to stay.

DEAN: (chuckles) I think you just like being called the chief.

SAM: (smiles with Dean) You think? Heh, who knew we’d end up choosing something else for ourselves? I mean, what changed your mind?

DEAN: (his smile becomes tight) Well, before Chuck... I-I was so angry about everything, you know? I felt like nothing is ever going right and that’s all because... because it’s my fault. But someone told me that I’m not the person I think I am. That I’m not destructive and that I’m... I’m not broken.

SAM: (softly) By someone, you mean Cas?

DEAN: How do you-

SAM: It’s been a while since Cas was taken by the Empty and you haven't brought him up once.

DEAN: Yeah, well, before he got dragged away, he... (in a soft, hushed tone) he said he loved me.

SAM: And what did you tell him?

DEAN: Nothing. The Empty got him before I could... Oh, look at it, Sammy. We are already here. (avoids eye contacts with Sam as he pulls up)

EXT. PIE FEST, Sam and Dean get out of impala - DAY

SAM: A pie festival, seriously?

DEAN: What? After everything, I deserve some pie. It’s my comfort food.

SAM: (amused) Right. 

(As Dean turns toward the pie booths, Sam sighs quietly)

(Dean turns around to face him, with concern on his face)

DEAN: What? What’s wrong?

SAM: Nothing. I’m fine.

DEAN: Come on, I know that face. That’s uh, that’s Sad Sam face.

SAM: I’m not Sad Sam. I’m just, (sighs) I’m also thinking about Cas, you know? And Jack. I miss them.

DEAN: Yeah, no. I think about ‘em too. You know what? We tried, Sam, we tried. We freakin’ tried everything we can come up with and nada. Oh, and not to mention a complete radio silence from Jack. And this pain we are feeling...well, we know it’s not just gonna go away. But for the first time probably, I feel like we can do something about it. We can choose to carry on. For them. Because if we don’t keep living, then everything they did for us is gonna be for nothing. (lightens his tone as he pets Sam’s back) So don’t be a freakin’ Eeyore and I’ll go get us some pies, okay?

(Sam sitting down and Dean walks toward him, carrying pies)

DEAN: (to a random stranger) Hey, hey, hey! Hey! Ah. (sighs happily as he looks down at the pies)

SAM: You sure you’re ready for this?

DEAN: Oh, I don’t have a choice. This is my destiny.

SAM: Oh, yeah? (lifts the dish full of pie and smashes it against Dean’s face) And I have wanted to do that for a very long time. (laughs) You’re right. I do feel better.

(Dean scrapes the cream off his face and eats it)

_INT. LYLE’S HOUSE - NIGHT_

_(Indistinctive chattering of two boys playing board games)_

_LYLE’S WIFE: Come on kids. Upstairs. Bath time._

_(Doorbell rings and everyone stops to watch, as Lyle opens the door)_

_(No one is there and the only sounds are insects chirping)_

_LYLE’S WIFE: Lyle?_

_LYLE: Probably just some kids. It’s-_

_(Lyle is stabbed in the back)_

_LYLE’S WIFE: (gasps)_

_(Two masked figures stand in the doorway)_

_LYLE’S WIFE: (breaths heavily) Run!_

_(Kids run upstairs and their mom, Lyle’s wife, also follows them)_

_(The kids manage to hide in their room and close the door behind them)_

_(A masked figure walks upstairs and slaughters the mom, as she screams)_

_(The masked figure enters the room and searches)_

_(Suspense music plays in the background until he finds the kids and drags them away)_

_EXT. LYLE’S HOUSE - DAY_

_SAM: Singer and Kripke. FBI._

_POLICE: Feds do home invasion now?_

_DEAN: Oh yeah, we’re full service._

_SAM: Something weird over the wire. One of the bodies its blood was drained._

_POLICE: Oh yeah. Throat torn out, the whole nine. Some kind of cannibal crap._

_DEAN: And the kids?_

_POLICE: Taken._

_SAM: What about the mom?_

_POLICE: They left her but they ripped out her tongue._

_DEAN: Any idea what these guys look like?_

_POLICE: Kinda. She drew this. (a faraway voice calls for her) Excuse me._

_SAM: Sure. Thanks for your time._

_DEAN: I recognize that face._

_SAM: Yeah, me too._

_EXT. A ROAD WITH IMPALA UNDERNEATH A TREE - DAY_

_DEAN: Alright, let’s see. I think it was in ’86. Dad was working a string of kidnapping along Route 77._

_SAM: 77._

_DEAN: So, uh, Akron, Canton, East Sparta. He didn’t find much but the witness did draw this. (shows the drawing to Sam) Kids were taken the adults that weren’t drain had their-_

_SAM: Had their tongues ripped out._

_DEAN: (clicks his tongue) Yeah. You know what this is? Mimes. Evil mimes._

_SAM: (looks at Dean incredulously) Yeah, or vampires._

_DEAN: (widen his eyes) Vamp-mimes. Son of a bitch._

_SAM: (looks amused) Alright, well, if this is the same nest and if the pattern holds then they’ll target Canton next._

_DEAN: They target families that are living outside of town. That are isolated. Kids usually between the ages of 5 and 10._

_SAM: Okay. So who in Canton fits that bill?_

_EXT. A HOUSE IN CANTON - NIGHT_

_(A van pulls over and the engine stops)_

_(Two masked figures walk out)_

_(One of them walks toward the front the door but their head falls off revealing Dean holding a machete)_

_SAM: Hey! (calling out to get the attention of another figure before shooting their kneecap)_

_(The masked figure falls to the ground and Sam shoots once more)_

_(A vampire is tied up and when he groans, Dean slaps his face to wake him up)_

_DEAN: Hey. Hey there, sleepy._

_VAMPIRE: What did you hit me with?_

_DEAN: Oh it speaks! Not a mime. Still evil though._

_SAM: It was a bullet, soaked in dead man’s blood._

_DEAN: So let’s talk kids, hmm? (circling the vampire slowly as he speaks) Those two that you grabbed a couple nights ago. Where are they?_

_VAMPIRE: (laughs)_

_SAM: Yeah, you really should tell him._

_VAMPIRE: (sighs) And if I do, what? You will let me go?_

_DEAN: Oh. No, no, no, no, no, no. This isn’t a you-walk-out-of-here kind of situation. But see, if you tell us quick you get this (holding a machete). But if you take your time you get, uh.., (Sam flips a pocket knife) you get that._

_VAMPIRE: Yeah, I’ll- I’ll take that itty-bitty one._

_SAM: (grimaces) That’s a bad choice._

_DEAN: You see, this, this is quick. It’s clean you know. No muss no fuss. You blink and you’re dead._

_SAM: But a blade this small I’m gonna have to keep sawing and sawing to get your head off and you’ll feel it. Every muscle, tendon every inch (takes a deep breath) could take hours._

_DEAN: Oh, and if those kids are dead, he’s gonna use a spoon._

_VAMPIRE: (sighs) They-they’re not dead. They’re with the nest. We... take a harvest. Every few years. Grab a couple of kids. Raise them up. Feed them right juice ‘em. We don’t do fast food._

_SAM: Yeah, alright. Where are they?_

_EXT. BARN - NIGHT_

_(Impala pulling and engines turn off)_

_SAM: This the place?_

_DEAN: Dark, creepy, something out of Wes Craven's erotic fantasy? Yeah. It's 100% the place._

_SAM: (sighs) Alright. (lifts the trunk and loads a gun)_

_DEAN: (holds a shuriken) Come on, one time._

_SAM: No._

_DEAN: Why not?_

_SAM: No._

_DEAN: But we could- (mimes but tosses it back in the trunk) go with the machete. (slams the trunk shut)_

_INT. BARN - NIGHT_

_(As the boys stroll down the barn, vampires pop out from behind)_

_(Dean opens a door and finds the two kids)_

_DEAN: Hey, boys. Okay. Come on. Stay behind us. We are gonna keep you safe. Come on._

_(The entrance is blocked by four vampires)_

_SAM: Go, go, go!_

_DEAN: Run!_

_(The kids bolt to the back door and make it out of the barn)_

_(Dean and Sam walk toward the vampires and they charge at one another)_

_(Two of the vampires are down but other two manage to knock Sam out and hold Dean down to the ground)_

_(A woman walks in)_

_DEAN: Well, I know you. Jenny. (laughs) Son of a bitch._

_JENNY: Hey, Dean._

_(Two guys lift Dean from the ground to make him stand up)_

_DEAN: Well, look at you. (laughs again) You know, we tried to kill each other back in the day. Yeah, this is so weird. It’s like running into somebody from high school you know? Somebody you don’t want to see. Well, you look good. You do. I mean, a little dead but uh, good._

_JENNY: Thanks._

_DEAN: So what are you like the, uh, the big boss or something?_

_JENNY: No, I just called dibs. (bares her teeth)_

_SAM: (cuts her head off)_

(Dean and Sam each takes on a vampire)

(Sam manages to decapitate his but Dean is impaled by the rebar as the vampire lunges at him)

SAM: (cuts the head of the last vampire) Alright. Let’s go find those kids, get them out of here.

DEAN: Sam? I don’t... mmm, I don’t think I’m going anywhere.

SAM: What? What are you talking about?

DEAN: There’s something in my-my back. (sharp intake of breath) It feels like it’s right through me.

SAM: (approaches Dean to reaches behind Dean and sees blood pooling at his hand) Dean, you are-

DEAN: (spits out the words) Impaled. By a freakin’ nail. (sighs) Man, I used to think about going out like Butch and Sundance style before. You know, in a blaze of glory? But never by... (his lips quirked up) ah, getting nailed. 

SAM: Dean, this isn’t the right time for your jokes. Alright, uh, I am gonna call 911. (finds his phone, but it’s broken) Shit! I could... I could, God, I don’t know what- (realization dawns on his face) ...Jack? Jack, can you hear me? This is Sam and uh, we need your help. Dean’s dying and I can’t lose him. Not like this. So help us, please. 

(Nothing happens, and Sam’s face falls)

DEAN: Sam, Sammy, you listen to me. You... you get those boys, and you get them somewhere safe, alright?

SAM: Dean, we are gonna get them somewhere safe. I-I can’t do this alone.

DEAN: Yes, you can.

SAM: Well, I don’t want to.

DEAN: But you will, Sammy, you have to. You’re gonna let me go. (pauses) No bringing me back ‘cause you know, you know that always ends bad. (reaches out for Sam, who’s on the verge of tears) Come here. I think I’m, I’m fading pretty quickly so come h... yeah, there he is. Have I told you how proud I am of you? I-I’m so proud of you, Sam.

SAM: (stifled sobs)

DEAN: I mean, we had one hell of a ride, didn’t we? Always one after the other. Saving people and hunting things in between. But we made it. And I’m damn proud of us, Sammy, I really am.

SAM: (voice breaking) Yeah, me too.

DEAN: (smiles faintly) Hey, look at me. You know the drill. No chick-flick moments.

SAM: (smiles despite the crying) I thought that was broken a long time ago.

DEAN: You’re right. Then I guess this...this is the right time to say it: I love you so much. My baby brother.

SAM: (red around the eyes and trembling lips) Dean, don’t leave me. Don’t leave me.

DEAN: (shakes his head) No, Sam, tell me, tell me it’s okay. That it’s okay for me to leave you behind. That-that no matter what you will always keep fighting. That you will continue to carry on. I need you to tell, tell me that it’s okay. I need you to tell me that it’s o-okay.

SAM: I...I don... (placing his hand over Dean’s) It’s okay, Dean. You can go now.

DEAN: (overlaps his hand over Sam’s, their foreheads touching) Goodbye, Sam. (exhales and his whole body droops)

SAM: (sobs and gasps as he holds Dean in his arms)

EXT. FIELD, Sam is standing with Miracle behind a funeral pyre

( _♪ “Brothers in Arms” by Dire Straits playing_ )

(A flashback of Dean’s wake: only with Sam’s voice-over with some background noise of a crowd)

(Meanwhile, Sam fidgets with the lighter, looking reluctant, until he finally burns the pyre)

SAM: (voice-over) We all knew Dean. But no one knew him as a brother. Well, I did. And he wasn’t just a brother to me. Because when it all came down to it, it was always Dean and me. It's always been him and me and his death... it hurts. It hurts a lot. (pauses) But I remember what I told Dean, when he asked me about our legacy. I-I told him that the people we saved are. And all of us, who gathered around here today, we are his legacy. And we, we will remember him.

_INT. BUNKER - MORNING_

_(Alarm beeps)_

_(Sam wakes up, makes breakfast, sits in the library, just wanders the hall until he sees Dean’s room)_

_(He sits down on Dean’s bed and Miracle stays by his side)_

_SAM: (Miracle whines) Yeah, yeah I know._

_(Miracle whines again) Yeah, me too._

_(Phone rings)_

_SAM: Hello._

_SHERIFF: Um, hi. Agent Bon Jovi?_

_SAM: This is Agent Bon Jovi._

_SHERIFF: Uh, okay. Well, look, I know this is gonna sound nuts but I’m down in Austin and we’ve had a few bodies turn up minus their hearts, uh and a friend of mine, Donna Hanscum, she said you were the guy to call. Um, agent, you there?_

_SAM: Yeah, I am here. I’m on my way._

_(Sam walks out with a duffel bag and Miracle accompanies him)_

_(Sam looks at the empty Bunker until he leaves and the lights are turned off)_

EXT. ROADHOUSE, Dean is standing among the trees - DAY

DEAN: Well, at least I made it to Heaven.

BOBBY: (sitting on a chair on a front porch) Yep.

DEAN: What memory is this?

BOBBY: It ain't, ya idjit.

DEAN: Yeah it is, 'cause the last I heard you... you were in Heaven's lockup.

BOBBY: Was. Now I'm not. That kid of yours before he went... wherever, made some changes here. Busted my ass out. And then he -- Well, he set some things right. Tore down all the walls up here. Heaven ain't just reliving your golden oldies anymore. It's what it always should've been. Everyone happy. Everyone together. Beer? (hands him a beer)

DEAN: (accepts the beer) So Jack did all that? (cocks his head to the side; a signature Dean gesture) Huh, guess Cas and Sam were right after all. Jack’s a good kid. (frowns) Or was. Anyway, it must’ve been a lot of work, though.

BOBBY: Well... he helped, too. (nodding toward somewhere)

DEAN: (follows Bobby’s gaze)

(A close-up of Castiel, he looks up and stares at Dean)

(Dean is also looking at Castiel)

CASTIEL: (voice-over) Hello, Dean.

(Dean smiles at the sound of Castiel)

DEAN: (voice catching) Cas?

(Dean stands up and walks toward Castiel, which becomes a sprint)

(Another close-up of Castiel, he is frowning slightly)

(Dean stops running when Castiel speaks) 

CASTIEL: (voice-over) Dean, I-I-

(Dean frowns – he looks almost angry)

DEAN: No, Cas, this time I’m doing the talking. And the truth is... I love you too.

CASTIEL: (voice-over) And I you.

(Dean smiles happily)

(The scene blends into Sam smiling at Eileen)

EXT. PARK - DAY

(Sam smiles as he wraps his arm around Eileen)

SAM: I love you.

EILEEN: (voice-over) I love you, too.

(Sam and Eileen walk toward the car)

(As Sam gets in the car and tries to close the door, the scene blends back into Dean)

EXT. ROADHOUSE IN HEAVEN - DAY

(Dean closes the door and caresses the driving wheel)

DEAN: (sighs) Hey, Baby.

(Dean turns the engine on)

(♪ “Carry On Wayward Son” by Kansas playing)

_♪ Carry on, my wayward son_

_♪ There'll be peace when you are done_

DEAN: Ah, love this song.

_♪ Lay your weary head to rest_ (sound of Dean whooping)

_♪ Don't you cry no more_

EXT. IMPALA ON OPEN ROAD & other places

(Sam walking in a park with a boy; on his suspender says ‘Dean’)

(Impala on the road; overlay with footage of Dean drinking with Cas)

(Dean driving)

(Impala on the road; overlay with footage of Dean hugging Mary)

(Sam playing catch-ball with his son)

(Sam signs to “Eileen” when he turns around)

(Impala on the road; overlay with footage of Charlie hugging Dean)

(Dean driving)

(Impala on the road; overlay with footage of Dean drinking with Bobby)

(Family pictures – the biggest picture show Sam smiling with Eileen and Dean II)

(5 smaller pictures from left to right: picture of Mary, Eileen and Sam’s wedding picture, picture of Team Free Will in the Bunker, picture of Dean and Sam in their 20s, and a picture of Dean and Sam with Bobby)

(Sam studying with Dean II)

_♪ Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_♪ Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

(Sam pets Dean II’s head)

(The table is from the Bunker and the carved letters DW, SW, MW, Castiel, and Jack could be seen)

_♪ I was soaring ever higher_

(Dean driving)

(Impala on the road; overlay with footage of Dean with Ellen and Jo, Ash)

_♪ But I flew too high_

(Dean driving)

_♪ Though my eyes could see_

(Impala on the road; overlay with footage of Dean in a bar with Pamela)

_♪ I still was a blind man_

(Older Sam walks into the garage and lifts the cover)

_♪ Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man_

_♪ I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_

_♪ I can hear them say_

(Impala is revealed)

_♪ Carry on, my wayward son_

_♪ There'll be peace when you are done_

(Sam gets in the impala)

_♪ Lay your weary head to rest_

_♪ Don't you cry no more_

(Sam looks at the shotgun)

_♪ On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_♪ Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_

(A footage of younger Sam driving and Sam looking at Dean on the shotgun)

_♪ I set a course for winds of fortune_

_♪ But I hear the voices say_

(Old Sam is sitting on a front porch)

_♪ Carry on my wayward son_

(He looks sad until a breeze sweeps past him)

_♪ There'll be peace when you are done_

SAM: (softly) Jack?

_♪ Lay your weary head to rest_

_♪ Don't you cry, don't you cry_

(Impala on the road)

_♪ no more_

_INT. SAM’S HOUSE - UNCERTAIN_

_(Old Sam in death bed, monitor beeping)_

_DEAN II: (sits and holds Sam’s hand)_

_(Sam smiles at him)_

_DEAN II:_ _(sighs but seemed determined)_ _Dad. It's okay. You can go now._

_(♪ A different version of “Carry On Wayward Son”_ _from Neoni playing)_

_(Beeping sound shortens, and after a deep sigh from Sam, the monitor continues to beep)_

EXT. BRIDGE - DAY

(Dean pulls up to a bridge, he gets out and looks out)

DEAN: (smiles) Heya, Sammy.

(Sam is standing where the bridge begins, he’s back to his younger self)

SAM: Dean? (runs toward Dean and hugs him fiercely) 

DEAN: Woah, easy there, tiger. (But hugs him just as tight) So how was it?

SAM: I think I lived a pretty good life. I finally asked for Eileen’s hand... we kind of quit hunting because we had a son and we wanted to be there for him. But we helped out where we can – research, fake phone calls, that kind of thing. (smiles) I hope you are not too disappointed that I wasn’t fat and bald when I became an old man.

DEAN: (incredulously) I bet it’s because of all the hair products you’ve been using. (in a softer tone) Besides, how could I be disappointed when I know you named your own kid after me?

SAM: How do you-

DEAN: I have my ways. (pets Sam’s shoulder) Well, then. Come on, Sammy, get in the car.

SAM: What for? Where are we going?

DEAN: To the beach, obviously. You, me, Cas, toes in the sand, with a couple of them little umbrella drinks.

SAM: Cas? He’s here? And he would come along?

DEAN: (contemplates and then smiles) Oh, yeah. Definitely. So you coming with me or what?

SAM: (laughs and walks toward the car)

(They open and close the car door at the same time, and the car drives off)

(A sound of angel wings fluttering)


End file.
